Childhood Love
by Rosiana
Summary: Erik and Kinana had knew each other since they were a slave. Both of them will do anything to get out from the tower. What happened to them after their plan to get out is failed...? Cobkina, before Erza met Jellal


**Childhood love**

The girl cried in pain. There were so many wizards were hurting her. No matter how much suffered she had nobody can come and save her. She wished that she want to be strong. Stronger than her parents. Yes. Her parents were also a wizard, too. She had been kidnapped when she took a walked at the beach a few months ago. And now.. since she's here, the guards were starting like to pick on her unlike the others of slave.

As they finally left, the poor slave girl lied down on the ground and curled herself like a ball. She didn't want to be like this anymore. Shew was very lonely.. sad.. feared about this world. She want everything over. She want anyone to stop build the tower. She had a bad feeling once the tower is done. It may turned the world into chaos. Or something worst. She started to cry.. whimper.. depress.. and miserable.

Not long after that, someone called her. As the girl looked at it, it turned out to be a young boy who is about older than her. He had a tan skin and a slanted eyes. He even had a dark brown hair.

A young boy held out his hand and said, "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at him only. She felt feared about this. She even didn't want to trust anyone anymore. She would rather be alone. Humans were actually like a monster. People always surrounding her because they want to torment her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Can you stand?", he asked.

She was very speechless. But, she didn't shook or nodded her head. She just looked down only.

The boy realized that they were so many injured she had unlike him. No wonder her body always trembled...

"Let me help you", the boy said, tried to stand her up. He held her wrist very gently. And tried not to horrify her.

"Can you walk?", he asked.

The girl nodded slowly. She still didn't want to speak to him.

The boy smiled to her. "Let' go then", he said, walked away. But the poor slave girl walked so slow since one of her leg and foot were injured very deeply which, he already realized that too. He kinda felt bad for her. He also understand her feeling too.

And so, he carried her using his back. The slave girl was so shocked and embarrassed. The boy didn't cared at all. In fact, it was his first time doing it like that and interacted with someone. He was so bored being lonely. So, he wished that he want to try to befriend with her.

As the boy walked, while carried the girl, her face became so red. She quickly buried her face to his dark brown hair so he won't see it. Just a few minutes later, he could hear someone was snoring. He smirked after he finally finds out that, the girl was actually sleeping. She's kinda cute to make an innocent face like that even though she had been suffered.

For a few miles away later, he finally arrived. The boy woke her up and put her down slowly. Which, she already woke up. It looks like she's already calmed down. As she looked down on her feet, she mumbled something. But he didn't quite understood.

She gulped and tried to say it very clearly and confident. "Th.. Thank you... for.. for taking me here..", she finally said it. She wanted to try to be stronger and never feared. But she failed. Her body is trembling again. And she was almost going to cry.

The boy smiled and smirked to her. "No problem", he said. He then hold his hand out and she notices that he want to ask or tell her something. "My name is Erik. What's yours?", he asked.

As she heard the kindest and gentlest voice, she smiled to him and held his hand. "My name is.. Kinana"

The two slaves sat on the ground, side by side. Unfortunately, there isn't a comfy bed. And so, they're just sat on the ground, instead. It was really great that she's starting calm and always smiled to him whenever the boy tried to talk to her something.

As he spoke to her, he almost forgot to ask her something. "..How's your legs?"

"What?"

"Your legs...", Erik pointed. Kinana's legs had covered in blood and it looks like she had been hit by a whip in multiple times. Her happy face faded away.

He knew that it wasn't a good idea to ask her like that.. The boy sighed, took out something from his pocket. It almost look like a small box of aid kit.

"You can have it", he said, gave it to the girl.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Because you need it more than me", he replied. "Grandpa Rob gave me this yesterday. Still... you need to use that for your leg"

Kinana take it and smiled. And her face became red. "Th..Thank you-kina..."

* * *

That night, Erik and Kinana went to somewhere else where no one included the guards find them. It was really dark right now. But the slave boy used a torch so they can see where they go.

"Where are we going-kina?", the girl asked.

"Somewhere", he replied.

"Some.. where? What do you mean-kina?"

"My favourite spot to stay", the boy smirked.

They were so many road that they went to get to the favourite spot of the slave boy. Some of them, they need to climb on the wall.. they have to walk silently from the dog beast.. and so other things.

Not long after that...

"I.. I can't take it anymore" Kinana gave up. She had no energy left since she only ate just a small bread.

"Don't worry. We're almost there", he said. "Take my hand", Erik held out his hand.

The girl nodded and took it. "Don't ever let go", he warned. She nodded only. Not sure whether she actually understood or not.

The two slaves continued walking. They were almost there. They just only need to climb on the wall again. And so, they finally did it.

As they finally arrived it, unfortunately there's nothing in here. She always thought that Erik's favourite spot would be awesome. But in the end, there's really nothing here.

"Look!", the boy exclaimed, pointed at the night sky. The girl just saw there's a shooting star. They were so many stars they fall.

"It's.. It's beautiful...", she said.

"I know, right? That's why I've always stayed here in every night", Erik said, continued looked at the shooting stars.

Kinana had realized something. She heard some slaves always talked about a boy who always gone off somewhere. So, the girl was sure that it must be him...

"You're.. always came to see a shooting star-kina?"

Erik nodded. "Yup. Whenever there's shooting star, I've always make a wish"

"A wish?", she said. "What did you make a wish?"

"Well...", he placed his hands behind his head. "It could be the same wish. I want to get out from this tower"

"Do shooting stars can help you-kina?"

"Obviously... no. But sometimes, looking at the stars and make a wish, it's always made me felt better", he replied.

Kinana remained silent only. But continued looking at the stars.

"Say, how about we should get out from this tower together?", the boy said.

The slave girl was very shocked to hear it. Was he daydreaming or is he actually telling the truth? There's no way they can do it. They were so many wizards were guarding. The dog beast may can sense them too. How the hell they and get out from the tower?

"We should distract them", he replied.

"Distract.. them-kina?"

"Yup. I have a plan. If you want to come with me, come to this spot again. Tomorrow night, there will be a meeting"

Kinana nodded only. She's really a coward girl. Yet, whenever he's always with her, she felt so comfort. She decided that she want to come with him and tried to get out from this tower. Ever since he met her, the girl was almost became stronger than she ever imagined.

The next day…

It's already night. Kinana's life was as suffered as always. After dinner time is over and everyone went to sleep, the girl went to Erik's hiding spot or more like a secret base. As she finally arrived, she just met weird and scary slaves.

"So, you're the girl that Erik had mentioned, huh?", a young girl with a silver hair said.

Kinana remained silent only, looked down on her feet.

"Is she can be useful?"

"Anything so we can get out from here"

Another slave boy was actually sleep.

"Well, anyway, you better do it properly", the slave girl said. The violet-haired girl nodded only. But she still felt scared about this.

"But… what if our plan is doesn't work? What if we might get caught by them?", Kinana asked.

"You need to be stronger", the slave boy said. "We're all here to get out from this sickin' place, right? So, if we work together, I'm sure we can make it"

As Erik spoke, she was happy to see him again. She had admired about him so much. She really had to admit it, she actually had a little crushed on him. No matter how lonely she is, the slave boy will always came to her.

"Do you want to come with us?", he said, tried to hold his hand out so Kinana will come with him.

She nodded and took his hand. "Sure-kina"

The slave girl believed that her prince will always protect from danger.

She actually love it. She also believed something about fairy tale stories. Like, Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty. She wished she want to be one of those stories. She will become a princess, while Erik will become her knight or prince. Kinana wanted.. someone will protect her.

After the slave girl was finally accepted and joined their gang, Erik, the leader, drew some kind of map using a stick on the ground since he had no paper or pencil. He explained everyone about his plan. His comrades listened to him very carefully so they won't messed up. ...Except a slave boy with a black and white spiky hair. He always sleeping in midnight since he was always hard to sleep in night while the guards were keep an eye on the other slaves.

"Got it?"

"Yes!", the four slaves said in unison, nodded.

"But.. when will we going to do this-kina?", Kinana asked.

"By tomorrow night. Even if the prison is locked, but I still have..", the boy took out something in his pocket. "This", he showed them a key. A key that can let them get out from the prison.

The slave girl and the other were so glad that they got a good leader.

As they finally dismissed and went back to sleep, except Erik and Kinana, they went to watch the shooting stars. They're always be there in every night. Usually, the shooting stars always fall to every month. But this... it's really rarely. The slave girl enjoyed to watch it. And so as her friend.

Suddenly, Kinana's happiness was just faded away. Erik noticed about that. Man.. she sure is had lots of problems sometimes...

"Hey, Erik...", the girl called him.

"...What is it?"

"What happen, if you and I will going to separate each other?", she asked. The boy remained silent. "Do you think.. we can see each other again?"

"I don't know what to say this but..", he rubbed his head. "Maybe.. even if we were separated each other, I'm sure that I will ride a shooting star to come and get you someday. ...Like that", he said, pointed one of the shooting star.

Just a moment, the slave girl giggled.

"Wh-What so funny?!"

"I don't know..", she took a looked at the sky. "It's really weird though I think it's great-kina"

Erik kept stared on her only. Her happiness was almost came back again. I think he actually like it to see her cute happy face instead of gloomy one. That's why, he always came to see her to make her happy.

"...Erik?"

The slave boy had came back to reality after someone called him. It's Kinana, of course. He gave a word of 'Hm?' to her. Ever since she met him, she became even more friendly and always smiled to him only. She.. still didn't get along well with others. Guess she only wanted to trust him only, huh?

"Can you.. protect me? From danger?", she said

The boy remained silent but gave a smirked and lied down on the ground so he could looked at the sky very beautiful and clearly.

"I've always protected you"

"Wh-What?"

"For the first time I met you, I can see that you're a very coward and weak girl. And easily to give up", he told her. The girl remained silent, sweat droppings and feeling sad when he just called her, coward and weak. "However, I like it. I like a person like that. I only wanted to protect someone who were very weak just like you", he continued.

Kinana looked at him and hearing every kind words he gave. He then got up and sat besides her. "Besides. I don't care how weak you are, but I just want to protect you no matter what", the boy smiled, held her hand tightly. The girl blushed. It was her first tome that, someone was actually cared about her. Even if the guards always teased or picked on her, but her prince will always came to rescue her. Kinana wanted to be with forever. She didn't want being lonely anymore. She want a friend. A friend like him. She wished.. if there's only way to repay him everything...

The next day...

11:00 PM, all of the slaves went to sleep. The guards had already locked the prison and switched off the lights. Not long after that, Erik and the other of slaves woke up. They determined that they want to get out from this sickin' place. The six slaves... well, since the sleepy boy always sleep, Sorano took him too. Anyway, they walked to the gate of prison very silently so they won't let anyone woke up. Especially, Grandpa Rob, Erza, Jellal and so as their other friends.

After they finally make it, Erik unlocked the door. How did he found a key, actually? Well, he actually stole it one of the guard while he was actually guarding everyone. But.. he fell asleep. That's how the slave boy took it. Once the door had finally opened, the slaves get out of there and tried to find a ship or a boat. But there's a full of guard and beasts. How can they make through there? And so, just like Erik's plan.

"Sorano, you know what to do", he said.

The silver-haired girl nodded and called the pointed nose boy.

Some of the guard heard a child's voice. As they took a looked around, they saw two slaves were almost like they were playing a game. Some kind of being a chase. Mostly, the game was called Cops and Robbers even there's only one boy who tried to chase a girl.

"How the hell did they get out?"

"Get them!"

The guards started to chase them as Sorano and a boy ran.

And so, Erik and his comrades took an opportunity to get to the dock. Unfortunately, there's a few dog beasts. Some of them wanted to scare off the slaves so they may ran away. But the boy never give up.

"But.. this is for my brother-"

"Do you want to live or die?", Erik cut off the fat boy's sentence.

"..Live"

"Then, do whatever I order", the slave boy said. Richard remained silent. He didn't want to lose his potato because there's a good memory between him and his brother, Wally. However, he had no other choice but to follow Erik's plan. He sighed. "...Alright then," feeling depressed. The fat boy went to the beasts so they get attention on him and ran off somewhere.

"Let's go"

"..Aren't you a little too far-kina?", Kinana asked, put the sleepy boy on her back.

Erik snorted. "Don't worry. He's always like that. Not that I care about him", he said.

The violet-haired girl felt sad. As soon as she heard that, she thought he actually wouldn't cared about her too. She now knew about his personality. Still.. did he actually remember a promise to protect her?

As they arrived at the dock, they only found one boat. Yet, it's still enough for them. Before Kinana went onto the boat, she turned around. It's like she was waiting someone.

"..What's wrong?", a voice spoke to her. Erik.

A girl shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just.. should we go and find Sorano and the others-kina?", she asked.

"Don't worry. I think they will be back", he replied.

As both of them had finally get to the boat, Kinana and Erik sat on it closely and silently, holding hands. They hoped nobody will find them. The two slaves didn't spoke anything else yet. They just only waited them to come back. Unfortunately, they didn't came yet. And it's almost dawn. Kinana can't stand to wait them. She was very feared that something might happened to them. What if, they're actually get caught? She decided that she want to go and find them even if she had to risk her own life. The girl stood up, Erik noticed and the boat was unstable.

"What's the matter?", he said, looked at her.

"We need to go and find them-kina", she murmured.

"What do you mean by that?!", he raised his voice all of a sudden. It was his first time that he angry or scolded her. "I've already told you, they be fine. They must went to the long way,", he continued.

"What if they actually get caught?", she said with a serious face. It looks like she was a little out of character. She at first was nothing but a coward. But now.. she started thinking and cared for her friends.. well, not really. Still, she want to save them.

"I can't let them caught...", she said, tried to get out from the boat.

A moment later, she could felt something was holding her wrist. It was very warm and she always felt this thing all the time. It was turned out to be Erik. He remained silent only. The two slaves were staring each other. Kinana tried to overcome this feeling of fear. And tried to be stronger. Finally, the boy sighed.

"...Alright. I go with you", he said.

"Eh?", the girl looks confused, blinked her eyes twice.

"If you go alone, you might get caught too"

As she heard it, she was so happy. She knew that he will came for him too. She guessed, Erik can be a kind person toward to her, huh? She nodded and smiled. "Alright then-kina"

The two slaves went out from the boat and tried to find Sorano and the others. Both of them walked silently. The beasts came back again. Just a few miles later, they could hear some guards were talking. Erik and Kinana took a spy on them. It turned out that their comrades were actually get caught.

"Now tell me, who's responsible on this plan?"

"Are you intend to get out from this tower?"

"Answer us right now"

Sorano looked at somewhere else and snorted. "Like hell I'm going to tell you"

"You little brat!"

As the guards hurt or torture them, Erik kept watching on them. He actually wanted to find a way to save them. But how? How on earth is he going to this? Those guys... they were almost get away from this tower. But now.. the guards had already ruined his plan. A moment later, he heard someone was screamed in pain. The boy realized that, Kinana had finally caught. They were already busted.

"Kinana!"

"So you two also came to get out from here, right?!"

Erik silent only. But he took a glared on the guard. "Put her down!", he ordered.

"What did you say?!", the guard looks angry. He then took him away. "You better go back to where you're belong. And so as the other of your friends"

The guards then sent them back to the prison. They were threw them on the ground like a trash. "You'll never get out from here this time", one of them said, laughed and left them.

"Dammit!"

"We're almost had it.."

"I'm sorry.. it's my fault-kina", Kinana said, feeling depressed.

The boy went toward to her and patted her head. "It's not your fault, actually. You did the best", he smiled. The girl gave a weak smiled only.

"We will find a way to get out this sickin' place..."

* * *

The next day...

As Erik and Kinana were talking to each other, three guards approached to them. "What do you want?", Erik asked.

"We want that little brat", they pointed to the violet-haired girl. Kinana remained silent only. But feeling sad. They were then took her away.

"Where do you want to take her?!"

"Somewhere that you never find her"

"Don't you dare-"

"Enough-kina", Kinana tried to stop him. "There's no need for you to protect me anymore. ...I'll be fine-kina", she continued.

Erik just stayed there. Watching his friend went away. He didn't knew why.. but he could felt something going happening to her. He couldn't stopped them since they had a weapon. If the only.. he had a magic...

That night, the boy watched the sky alone this time since Kinana had been caught. He felt so.. guilty. Everything.. it was all his fault. It was his idea to get out from here. And now, the one who's going to blame is her. He felt so sad. Not just because his friend is gone. There's no more a shooting star... He wondered.. how's Kinana is? Will she come back again? Or.. she's gone forever? There's so many things he thought.

He could remember his memory being with her. It's because of her.. he changed. He changed to be a carefree boy and wanted to get out from the tower with her. Those sweet voice.. her cute face.. he especially love to hear her last sentence of kina. He wanted to be with her again. He want to see her again. He wanted to... He wanted to... A voice suddenly echoing to his head. It was belongs to Kinana.

_"Th.. Thank you... for.. for taking me here.."_

_"It's.. It's beautiful..."_

_"But… what if our plan is doesn't work? What if we might get caught by them-kina?"_

_"What happen, if you and I will going to separate each other? Do you think.. we can see each other again-kina?"_

_"Can you.. protect me? From danger?"_

The boy gritted his teeth because how stupid he was letting her like that.

At the Tower of Heaven in the main room, there, a poor young girl get tortured by the wizards. It was the same as the old days. She sometimes get hit by a whip.. by using a magic.. and so other things. She cried.

"Now tell me, who's responsible about the plan?", the wizard asked her.

That's it? All he want to know is who were behind this? Is that what he want? The girl remained silent only. It felt like she wanted to give up. Give up her life. Give up everything. What's the point if she ever get out from here. Nothing can changed... No one.. no one will come and rescue her. Included her prince. Finally, she mumbled something.

"So you finally given up yourself, eh?", the wizard smirked. "Now tell me, who is it?"

"It's..."

Meanwhile, at the prison, there's a strange noise. A noise coming from the slaves. Which, makes one of the guard get attention.

"Shut up already!"

As he took a glanced on it, the sound was finally stopped. He saw a slave boy lied down on the ground. It's like he's almost died of hunger. Once the door had been unlocked, he actually pretend dead. Erik beat the guard up until he defeated. The boy then took a weapon and that is a spear so he can beat the other guards to go and save Kinana. Even though, he's not good at it.

After he finally get to the highest floor, the main room, he saw nothing. There's no one here. It was so silent. As Erik scanning the room, Kinana isn't here too.

"Kinana!", he called her. But she wasn't respond yet.

He's been walked round and round. Yet, he still couldn't find her.

But... as he looked down on the floor, his eyes widened.. His body started to tremble.. he suddenly fell on the floor. He couldn't believed it.. he couldn't believed what did he just saw.

Kinana.. she isn't gone or disappeared or even get killed. She.. She turned into something. Something horrible. Something hideous.

"Ki..nana...?", he called her.

The girl.. no. She's no more a girl anymore. She's now... a small snake. A purple snake. She just lied on the floor, didn't want to show anyone her new formed. She felt so.. humiliated.

The boy.. he didn't knew what is he going to do. The Kinana that he knew is gone. She, who were... a young girl.. She's gone now. Erik.. he was so.. guilty. After he had done... everything.. everything is his fault. It's because of his stupid plan, he had turned her like that.

"What have I done?", he asked to himself.

The snake was silent. She remembered back then. Before she turned into a snake.

_"So you finally given up yourself, eh?", the wizard smirked. "Now tell me, who is it?"_

_"It's... me", she said. She had no other choice... It would be best for her friend, Erik. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. He already make her stronger. But in return, he's got a bad luck._

The boy watched her only. He then crawled to her and tried to let her wrap his arm. "I'm.. so sorry, Kinana", he said. "It's my fault. I didn't meant to turn you like this...", he continued. He's a man. So, he supposed won't going to cry. But.. the tears just suddenly appeared from his eyes. He was regret after what he had done. There's no way she would forgiven him...

A moment later, he could felt there's something on his face. His tears... just disappeared. It's like, someone was wiping it off. As he opened his eyes, it was his friend did it. She licked it. He thought they would never be together this time. But he was wrong. Kinana was still forgive him... Erik petting her and continued to cry for her. He want to be with her again. And he promised.. he will protect her. No matter what.

He never... he will never get out from this tower anymore. He will always live like this with her until the end...

The next day, in recess time, the boy playing his friend, Kinana. But he decided that, he want to change her name. And that is, Cuberos. He liked it though he felt sad. He would never hear her voice or looked at her sweet smile anymore. She's going to be a snake forever.

The boy looked at her and stopped playing with her anymore, which, the snake noticed him. His usual happy face was faded this time. "Please.. say it... I wanted.. to hear your voice again...", he said to her. Unfortunately, she couldn't spoke like a human. All she can do will be hissing to him.

"I wanted to hear your voice again.."

There's nothing else she could do... she wanted so much to talk to him again. But she's no more a human. Never... There's no way she can turned into a human anymore... There's no way..


End file.
